That Boy is a Monster
by xxlittlemonster
Summary: After Sam frees Lucifer and the Apocalypse begins, Dean and Sam do everything to stop the Devil. But after Cass brings news that they must work with a witch, a Halliwell child, and protect her, things start to change. Rated T for language OC
1. No Such Thing as Normal

**One of my two favorite shows? Why not make a fanfiction! :P  
>The Charmed part is AFTER the seasons ended, and the Supernatural part will take place season 5.<br>Hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews would be great so I know if I should continue this or not! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that you'd see one the shows. I DO own**

* * *

><p>"Peyton Marie Halliwell!" I knew my mother, Phoebe Halliwell, wasn't going to wait any longer for me to get up, but five more minutes was always the answer. School was such a joke in San Francisco, especially when you were a senior. The school year was almost to an end, but with a few months left, my mother was determined to make me attend every class to make up for all the absences I've had. Our lives were so hectic; with all the demon attacks and weird creatures coming around the house, the Halliwell houses were always a target for destruction.<p>

"Five more minutes mother!" was my response as I turned my head away from my window. It seemed the sun decided to shine with the highest intensity that it could ever possibly produce whenever Phoebe would attempt to wake me up. My answer wasn't a very good one, though, since the sound of a lightweight body moving up a set of stairs was audible from my room. _"Damn,"_ I thought as I forced myself off the bed and into my private bathroom. I knew as soon as she would open the door and see no one there; she wouldn't bother with me again for another hour. And as I heard my bedroom door close up again, a smile formed across my thin lips as I felt very accomplished; no arguments this morning.

The image in the mirror always startled me when first waking up; my black hair was always a rooster's nest, and no make-up always proved how pale I really was. Sometimes I wondered if it was a cruel joke to whatever God was out there that he would have my mother bear me when my aunt, Paige Matthews, was just as pale as I was. They, meaning the family, would always joke around saying my cousin Prudence and I were switched at birth. But after eighteen years, the family no longer believed that ridiculous lie when they'd hear my mother's airborne attitude.

My morning routine was always very consistent; pee, brush teeth, take a hot shower, magically blow dry hair. The whole magic thing is something I needed to keep from my mother since she's so bent about us not having a normal life in the first place. Battling demons and saving the world from evil isn't something an eighteen year old should be doing – it's a life a least. But if any sign of unneeded magic was present, my mother would freak.

"Peyton!" At first I thought my mother was calling for me once again, this time to eat breakfast, but after I realized that the voice was in a bass tone, Philip was the culprit. "Peyton, mom wants you to actually join us for breakfast this morning, so you have ten minutes to get ready."

"Alright," I groaned. Breakfast was never an option for me since I always woke up extremely late, but if Mother Phoebe wanted everyone to sit at the table; everyone was to sit at the table. After walking back into my room, I raced to the closet and rampaged through the dozens of cloth hanging from hangers. I'm not really one to care about what to wear, so I just grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and my formfitting Metallica band t-shirt. And after saying a few rhyming words to dry my hair, I was off with my school bag down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," my father greeted me as I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He always called me pet names, knowing that I always felt better afterward. It was a strange thing to have Cupid as a father, but at the same time, whenever I was feeling down, I just had to enter the room he was in and I would feel so much better.

"Good morning dad," I chirped happily, sitting down in my usual spot. Next thing I knew, my plate filled with chocolate chip pancakes, and my glass was full of orange juice. Eyeing my mother, I raised a brow at her own magic. "I thought you frowned upon the use of magic for personal gain?" I asked suspiciously, wondering why the sudden change.

"Yeah well, I feel lazy today." She was lying. Looking down to my food, I saw two words, thirteen letters, one meaning: Happy Birthday. Rolling my eyes, I pushed the late away from me and got to my feet.

"I told you I don't want to make a big deal about my birthday; it's just eighteen." I grabbed my bag and started for the door. But before I could reach the door, my father grabbed my arm, instantly making me feel calm.

"Now Peyton, your mother went through a lot to make these pancakes; and to get you up at a decent time." He did make a point. "All we ask is that you have a nice birthday breakfast with your family." I tried desperately not to look him in the eyes, but even with one glance, my mind was changed.

"Alright," I said, against my will. Sitting back down, I grabbed the fork, cut a small piece, and ate it. "There, happy now?" This time, I quickly got up and ran for the door. Magically shutting it behind me, I raced to my '78 black convertible Comet and jumped in, literally. Since I was headed to school at a normal time, I turned up my stereo and drove around the lovely city for a little bit. The buildings and the architecture always perked my interests; all the hard work and thought process to think and build each and every building of them must have taken forever. Because my mind was preoccupied with thoughts, I completely missed my turn to head for my school – I was going to be late.

When I did reach the school building, there were still a few students entering. Letting out a small sigh, I was happy I wasn't the only one going in late; my mother was going to kill me when she found out. As soon as I entered the school, I spotted my best friend giving me a smile. Walking just a few extra feet to avoid him, I couldn't dodge the principle. Running right into him, I gave him a small innocent smile and tip toed away. Rounding the corner, there was Shawn, ready to pounce. "Happy birthday!" he yelled, throwing his arms around my waist, lifting me up off the ground. Spinning me around, I wanted to puke.

"Shawn, please put me down," I said in between breaths. "I'm about to vomit on you." Quickly dropping me to the ground, I hit the floor pretty hard. Putting a hand on my ass, I groaned. "You sure do know how to make a birthday special, Shawn." Shawn held out his hand as I reached for him. Getting to my feet, I sighed.

"Not ready to face the entire student body on your birthday?" he asked, knowing I hated these days. Putting an arm around my shoulders, I cringed from the pain.

"No, and I'm not too happy with you either kiddo, so take your paws off me." Shrugging his arm away, I walked into my Biology class. _'Today is going to suck.'_

The rest of the school day wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. But because being normal was just way out of the question, instead of skipping out on soccer practice like I normally did, for once I showed up. This act surprised the coach half way to China when he saw me in my uniform, ready to play. "Halliwell, glad to see you finally showing up for practice." Rolling my eyes, I walked over to Chris, Piper's son, with a smirk. I knew the rest of the team hated the fact I was there, mostly because I could kick all their asses at the game, but also because they'd all have to pay Chris ten bucks each.

"Thanks cousin," he whispered.

"Anytime bro." I looked to the team and gave a sarcastic smile. The coach simply shook his head as I looked back to the front, my smile still lingering.

"One mile!" And we were off. Most of the practice was like this: running, drills, running, game, drills, running, stretches. For half of the practice I wondered why I hated practices so much, but when the game came, that's when I remembered; the team loves to tackle. "This isn't football; keep your hands off her." As much as the coach hated when I came, he still worried the guys will hurt me. What he doesn't understand is every single one of them will be getting payback for each tackle.

When we were done, Chris lightly patted my back as I stretched my legs out. "Good job, cuz." Smiling back, I finished up and grabbed my jacket and book.

"Next time you want to get paid, don't pimp me out like that," I replied, my tone going straight to bitch mode. For a second I could have sworn I saw fear in his eyes, but he blinked it away. After giving me a hug and apologizing, he left in his blazer. It was times like these I wished I wouldn't have pissed off my mother since she likes to surprise me and take my car from the school parking lot – making me walk home; I was so sore from practice. But as the sun set and night time came around, I thanked myself for it. As much as others say San Francisco is a scary place at night, it's when I felt safest. Then again, I am a powerful witch who has the blood of the Charmed Ones, so nothing really scared me enough to stop me. And as I finally reached my last obstacle to get to my street, Downtown Memorial Park, I already had a few rhymes in my head just in case. It was very rare to not come across a creature in the park after sunset, so when one popped out from behind the bushes, I wasn't really surprised. What did surprise me was the fact that it ran right by me without trying to kill me. "Peculiar." Not being able to pass up a chance to vanquish another demon, I chased after it. Since I wasn't able to see it fully, I kept my gaze to the shadow and kept up with it. But after a few seconds of turns, I lost it. "Shit!" I wasn't about to give up; I needed it. Whenever I killed a demon or any other kind of supernatural creature, it gives me such a rush that I can't find anywhere else.

"Sam!" Raising a brow, I looked to where the voice came from. Thoughts raced through my mind. I ran toward it and my adrenaline started pumping. What struck me as odd were the gun shot noises coming from the same area. Finally, as I reached a clearing, I was able to witness two men trying to kill the demon.

"What are they doing?" Never in my lifetime have I witnessed guns as the weapon to kill a demon, and seeing it now only made me want to laugh. But instead, as I saw the glistening teeth of the creature, I walked out from the bushes. "Hey! Scary monster!" The demon looked my way and growled. Flicking my fingers, my full intention was to blow up the son-of-a-bitch, but only a piece of him exploded. My eyes widened as it yelled in pain and charged for me. "Sewer of discord your works must cease, I vanquish thee now with these words of peace." And with those words, they did exactly what my power was supposed to do. "Now that's more like it," I said to myself, wiping my hands together as if they were dirty.

"Who the hell are you?" I had almost forgotten about the two men who were also battling the demon, and mentally kicked myself. Did I just reveal my powers to humans?

"A thank you would be nice," I replied, a little more sarcastically than I wanted. Giving their own sarcastic smiles, they walked toward me. And when they were close enough, the sandy blonde haired one nodded.

"Thank you, but we could have taken him. Now who the hell are you?" Slightly taken back, I stared at him to get a read. He felt pretty upset by the fact that I intervened, and his pride was hurt, but the other one was very curious.

"Of course you could've, with your shiny toy guns and all." This only pissed him off even more which, in turn, made me smile.

"Look, child, leave this stuff to the big boys, got it?" Raising a brow, I looked to the other male and tilted my head.

"What? Can't talk?" I folded my arms across my chest as I waited for an answer.

"I'm just trying to figure out which sister is your mother." Both the feisty one and I stared at the longer haired one in shock.

"What did you just say?" I slightly backed away in case he was a demon looking for a Charmed one.

"It had to be Paige; you're as pale as her."

"Now it's my turn to ask who you are."

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." I looked to Dean who was still staring at his brother. "We're demon hunters, and you are?"

"Highly confused and shocked," I answered, looking back to Sam. "How do you know about my family?"

"Books and research." Eyeing him carefully, I still wasn't fully convinced.

"Now that we all know my brother here is a first-class geek, care to share a little more information?" Now Dean was taking control again; older brother I assume.

"The name's Peyton," I answered, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Last name is Halliwell, right?" Sam asked, feeling highly ingenious.

"Dude, could you get anymore weird." I looked to Dean as he met my gaze and I couldn't help but laugh; we said it at the same time.

"Look, what were your names again?"

"I'm Dean and the weird one is Sam. We're the Winchesters." Nodding, I quickly looked around.

"And who's that?" I asked pointing to a man wearing a trench coat. The two looked over as well.

"Cass?" Dean questioned, feeling relatively surprised.

"Cass? As in Castiel?" I looked to Castiel and raised a brow.

"Good to see you again Peyton." Now the brothers' stares were to me again.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, but the last time I saw him, he was wearing a different meat suit."

"Listen, we've got no time to waste. The Winchesters will be working with Peyton on the next case."

"Why am I getting involved and not the real Charmed Ones?" I asked, trying to get a read on Castiel, but because he was an angel, I couldn't.

"Because they are not the ones the demons are after, you are." His words hit me like an anvil falling on my head. Things were no longer joking around and sarcasm; shit just got real.


	2. Not a Single Fuck was Given

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that you'd see one the shows. I DO own Peyton Halliwell.**

_A thank you goes to angel de acuario, leroalice, XxlesXx for adding to story alerts!  
>Another thank you goes to angel de acuario for adding to favorite stories! <em>

_Please review!_  
><em>Much Love - Julie Jay<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on 'That Boy Is A Monster'<em>

_"Why am I getting involved and not my mom and aunts?" I asked, trying to get a read on Castiel, but because he was an angel, I couldn't._

_"Because they are not the ones the demons are after, you are." His words hit me like an anvil falling on my head. Things were no longer joking around and sarcasm; shit just got real._

* * *

><p>My cell-phone kept going off, my mother worried sick about me, but I was in no mood to talk to anyone as I sat in Dean's Impala while the brothers talked to Cass. Sure, it shouldn't be a new thing that demons were after me since I fought them on a daily basis, but knowing that Castiel is involved, these were no ordinary demons we're talking about. No, these were demon possessing humans with black eyes and no other way of telling a demon is near you; this is scary shit. Looking out the window, I could sense Dean was getting hostile while Sam was very content. Dean was yelling something along the lines of him not being a babysitter and them having more important matters to attend to. But no matter what Dean had argued with, Castiel kept the same expression on. As the time passed, I became more and more impatient; I sighed. Being alone in the Impala was making my head hurt – although the Impala was wicked sweet, I wasn't one to sit in the back seat. Finally not being able to stay silent, I hopped out from Dean's car, and made my way to the men. Getting a weird look from Dean, I froze him and Sam.<p>

"You know I don't like being kept in the dark, Cas. What is going on?" I asked him, ignoring his pleas to unfreeze the brothers.

"Peyton, there are many things you still need to learn, and they will all come with time…"

"Cut the cryptic bullshit, what is going on?"

"Peyton…"

"Tell me I'll find out with time and, angel or not, I will kill you."

"The Winchesters are here to protect you, let them do that."

"Protect me from what?" In the blink of an eye, Cass was gone and the brothers were unfrozen. "Son-of-a-bitch!" I yelled, to the sky, hoping Cass could sense how pissed I was. Turning, I held up a finger. "Stay away from me." Gripping my bag tightly, I began walking toward my house. I wished I could have gotten my father's ability to materialize, that way Sam and Dean wouldn't have been able to stop me so easily.

"We have to protect you," Dean said, holding my shoulder.

"And two minutes ago, you were so up for it, right?" I snapped sarcastically, trying to break their hold.

"That was until we knew what we're protecting you from," Sam added.

"Which is?"

"Can't say." Rolling my eyes, I looked around; why freeze them when I could get them away for a few days?

"Someone help! They're trying to rape me!" I yelled, seeing the cop patrolling the park I immediately began running. Giving the brothers a smile, I ran toward my house. Rounding the corner of a building, I stopped to take a breath. "Chris!" I yelled, and in a mere second, Chris orbed right next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of walking. Orb me home." Wrapping my arm around his, he orbed us out of the alley way. Instead of orbing me to my home, I opened my eyes to the familiar attic of Aunt Piper's Manor. Looking around, I spotted my entire family standing behind me, all with angered expressions. "Let me explain," I pleaded, holding my hands up in defeat. They all rolled their eyes as my mother walked toward me, embracing me in a hug.

"I was so worried about you," she said before pulling away, waving a finger in my face. "Do that again and I will bind your powers for a month."

"We sound like such a normal family," I muttered under my breath, trying not to roll my eyes.

"You have to be careful, Peyton. The demons might have settled down with the attacks, but that doesn't mean they won't attack again." Aunt Piper liked to give this speech over and over again. But before I could inform them about Castiel and the brothers, the angel himself appeared next to Leo. Everyone turned to look at him and Piper groaned. "Now what!" Castiel slightly tilted his head to look at Piper in confusion, and in doing so, forced her to look away.

"I have some bad news," he said very subtle.

"Well isn't that a surprise," Paige said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air.


	3. New World

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that you'd see on the shows. I DO own Peyton Halliwell.**

_A thank you goes to sobreyra274 and xXSatanSkittlesXxfor adding to story alerts!  
>Another thank you goes to Katara Melody Cullen, xXSatanSkittlesXx, sobreyra274 and JasmineChyanne for adding to favorite stories!<br>Lastly, a huge hug and thanks goes to Katara Melody Cullen for adding me to their favorite authors!_

_Your reviews are very appreciated!_  
><em>Much Love - Julie Jay<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on That Boy Is A Monster:<em>

_"I was so worried about you," she said before pulling away, waving a finger in my face. "Do that again and I will bind your powers for a month."_

_"We sound like such a normal family," I muttered under my breath, trying not to roll my eyes._

_"You have to be careful, Peyton. The demons might have settled down with the attacks, but that doesn't mean they won't attack again." Aunt Piper liked to give this speech over and over again. But before I could inform them about Castiel and the brothers, the angel himself appeared next to Leo. Everyone turned to look at him and Piper groaned. "Now what!" Castiel slightly tilted his head to look at Piper in confusion, and in doing so, forced her to look away._

_"I have some bad news," he said very subtle._

_"Well isn't that a surprise," Paige said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air._

* * *

><p>"Where are the brothers?" Castiel asked, looking confused.<p>

"My guess is either in jail or close to it," I revealed innocently. My mother shook her head toward me with a small smirk.

"Why?" the angel asked.

"I kind of pretended they were about to rape me while a cop was near." My family let out a laugh with me while Cas stood there, looking pissed. In the blink of an eye, Castiel was gone. "I guess his humor isn't what it used to be."

"Alright well now that we know Peyton is okay, can we get some sleep now?" Piper asked as she walked toward the attic door.

"Are we completely dismissing the fact that Castiel was here for a reason; a reason that he only comes down if it is an absolute emergency?" Looking over to Wyatt, I rolled my eyes to him.

"Come on Wyatt, it's late and we all wanna go to bed." I gave him a light pat on the back before walking over to my parents. Placing her arms around me, my mother lightly kissed my cheek, thankful I was okay. Feeling my father's arms around me as well, I felt us materialize out from the Halliwell Manor and into our own home. Letting out a sigh, I walked out from their embrace, wished them goodnight and flew off to my room. After everything, all I wanted was sleep. But as soon as I opened the door to my room, there was Castiel. Quickly closing the door behind me, I raised a brow at the angel. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest.

"You need protecting," he answered sternly.

"The only person I need protecting from is an angel that shows up in my bedroom unwelcomed. And in case you haven't noticed, I am the daughter of a Charmed one; I'm sure I'm already protected." I walked over to my bed, casually sitting on it. But as Castiel walked to where I was, I got to my feet preparing to fight back – but it was too late; he had already put his hand on my head. Opening my eyes, I looked around and noticed I had been moved to the street. But on this street, there were garbage piles everywhere and fires. Scared, I called for Leo, my uncle who always orbed in when I needed him, but he didn't come. "Wyatt! Chris!" I called out as I started moving forward, but they didn't show either. "What the hell, Cas?" I said to myself, rounding the corner. As I did, what was in front of me horrified me. Countless of bodies littered the ground, blood pooling everywhere. The sight forced my body to cringe at the fact that there was nothing but death around me. "What is going on?"

"This is what the world will look like if you continue refusing the protection of the Winchester brothers." Turning, I spotted Castiel directly behind me, a little close for my liking. Raising a brow, I once again looked around to my surroundings, not believing the world in front of me was the effect of me saying no. "You have powers beyond even the knowledge of us angels; now that Lucifer has been released, he's going to come after you." Averting my gaze back to Castiel, my expression changed to worry.

"What do you mean Lucifer has been released?" I asked, my voice shaking from fear.

"Lucifer was released yesterday and now he is looking for you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are a very powerful witch, Peyton, a lot more powerful than you realize. And Lucifer wants that power; he wants to use you for it. This world that you're in now is the future world if you continue to refuse the protection." As he spoke, I couldn't help but analyze my surroundings. How in the world was this the result of me? How could it be that so many deaths were the cause of me? As I turned to look back at Cas, he was gone. Scared and alone, I began moving, hoping that my view would get better; no such luck. Every corner I turned it was the same thing – sometimes worse. The sight of dead bodies made vomit want to flow out from my throat, but I did very well at keeping it down. That was until I rounded a corner and witnessed a body hanging from a noose looking like it had been skinned alive. Finally letting the vomit free, I held myself up against the brick wall for support.

"Cas!" I yelled, begging for him to show. "Castiel!" My calls and pleas were not answered, and because of that, I continued walking through the bloodstained streets. Due to the horrific smell, I began breathing through my mouth, holding my arm over my nostrils. Rounding another corner, I spotted a small group of people huddled together. As my heart beat raced, I waved to them. "Excuse me!" I yelled as I quickened my pace to the crowd. But as they heard my voice and turned, I noticed they didn't look like real humans. "Shit," I whispered to myself, slowly backing away. But as soon as I stepped on a broken piece of glass, they began charging my way. Swiftly turning to escape, I began thanking my mother for forcing me into soccer. Turning round a corner, I ran into an alley way, but was quickly stopped by a fence. Looking around, I noticed an opening in the wall. Hopping inside, I moved the bag of trash in the front of the opening – hiding. Watching the crowd of human like creatures, I held my breath so they couldn't' hear me. And as soon as they left, I climbed out, thankful.

"Peyton?" Turning, I spotted Sam Winchester staring at me, horrified.

"Sam? Boy it's good to see you. Listen, I need Castiel." As I spoke, Sam backed away from me as I stepped forward. "Are you okay?" As I ended my question, Sam dropped to his knees, begging. "I don't understand what's happening Sam, but you can cut it with the jokes." Sam did not move but simply stayed where he was. "Seriously stop!" His head snapped forward and his chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. Gently putting a hand on his cheek, I tried desperately to make him stop cowering from me. As soon as he felt my touch, his expression instantly changed.

"Who are you?" he asked, almost as if he knew I was not the woman he thought I was.


	4. What Did I Get Myself Into

**Summary:** **After Sam frees Lucifer and the Apocalypse begins, Dean and Sam do everything to stop the Devil. But after Cass brings news that they must work with a witch, a Halliwell child and protect her, things start to change.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything that you'd see on the shows. I DO own Peyton Halliwell.

* * *

><p>Narrowing my eyes at the long haired giant, I wondered why exactly he would ask such a question. The man knew so much about the Halliwell family – could he seriously be that much of an airhead? Stumbling upon my words, I answered. "Sam, you know who I am." Keeping his light eyes connected with mine, Sam shook his head.<p>

"No … I mean yes. I believe you are Peyton Halliwell – but not the Peyton Halliwell of our time." His eyes traveled down my body, looking me over. There was a big difference between Sam's appearance and mine. Of course there was the obvious height difference but as I analyzed his attire the first thing I noticed were the dirt stains all over his clothes and skin. I, on the other hand, wore clean clothes and my skin was very much clean. I had a slight feeling by the time this was all done – I'd look the same or worse. "What year are you from?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"2009," was my answer as I watched bodies begin to slowly march their way toward Sam and I. Wide-eyed, I looked to the man, silently asking what our next move was. As he beckoned me to follow him, I obliged quickly – moving swiftly amongst the debris. While the figures moved aimlessly along the disastrous city of San Francisco, groans and shuffled footsteps were heard. Every so often it could be heard when a body hit a car or a wall, but none of it mattered since it seemed wherever Sam and I turned more of them arrived. "What are we supposed to do?" I asked in a whisper, as we huddled against a brick wall. Sam poked his head around the corner and softly cursed to himself. Without an answer, Sam grabbed my arm and pulled my petite body along with his. Dodging our way through overturned cars, broken glass, and small bundles of fire, we finally found our destination – a working military issued vehicle.

"Get in," the hunter demanded – I obeyed. Once we entered the large vehicle, that's when the ravaged civilians noticed our presence. In mere seconds their quick legs brought them close enough to Sam's new weapon. Pressing hard against the gas pedal, the car jerked forward and moved at an increasing speed.

"Hurry up Sam!" I yelled, hitting the dashboard with my hand. No hesitations, Sam began hitting the enemy one by one.

**-X- -X- -X-**

After speeding out of the city, Sam kept his fast pace and continued to his sanctuary. He spoke of a group of survivors – a group of fighters, I grew more and more interested in this new world; my future. As we slowed pace, Sam turned the wheel and entered a hidden camp guarded by gates. Scanning my surroundings, I spotted two armed guards on top of a ledge above the gate. Their gazes fell upon me and horror was clearly shown. "You might wanna crouch down and hide," Sam suggested – I agreed. The vehicle was big enough for me to sink beneath the glove compartment – out of eye sight. Welcoming voices could be heard outside the closed windows, all welcoming their group member back home.

I felt the car stop and Sam began speaking. He inquired where his brother could be found; the answer being in his cabin. Raising my brow, I wondered where we were exactly.

The car began moving again before it finally came to an engine stop. Sam moved to look at me before slightly shaking his head. Throwing me his jacket, Sam commanded I used it to hide my face; he claimed if anyone saw me it'd be pure chaos. Fully understanding the possible impending doom I could be faced with, I pulled the jacket over my body and threw the hood on.

Stepping out into the sunless misty day came with hesitation. Many survivors looked my way in interest. Sam, though, came to my rescue and pulled me into a small cabin. "Keep the hood on." Nodding to Sam, I walked behind him. We found Dean in the room farthest to the back, polishing guns. Instinctively I stayed outside the room, not wanting to get blown to pieces.

Inside the room, Sam conversed with his brother. Most of his words were muffled by the wooden door in between us, but there was no doubt I was hearing bad news. This new world intrigued me – civilization was simply no more. Humans were forced to live in camps – in secrecy. But why? Why did Sam ask what year I was from and why did he claim I wasn't the Peyton from this time? All questions would continue to be unanswered when the door opened, revealing a stressful looking Dean.

"What year is this?" he asked harshly. Staring up to his light green eyes, I shrugged. Dean looked the way Sam did – dirty. "You're lying." In a flash the door was closed behind me and Dean held a knife to my throat, slightly pressing the silver against my skin. Sam struggled with Dean, trying hard to move his brother away from me.

"Dean it's not her! It's past Peyton!" Sam yelled finally pushing Dean back. The brothers stared at each other, silently communicating.

"I'm not taking the chance," Dean whispered after what seemed like hours of silence. Raising his arm, Dean threw the knife he had in my direction. My hands flew up as my body flinched. I stood scared and waited for the pain – but it never came. Peeking through my lashes, I stared at the silver knife just inches away from me. Slowly my hands fell to my side as my eyes traveled to the brothers. They were frozen.

"No way," I whispered, walking to the brothers and waving my hand in front of their faces. There was no explanation for this especially since freezing time wasn't one of my powers. Outside the window, group members stoop in mid-step, mid-fight, mid-meal. Making my way to the window, I opened it and poked my head out; everyone was frozen. "Oh boy, this isn't good."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Does this sound familiar to anyone? Ha-ha yes I did get the idea of the Croatian virus from the Supernatural show and made it into my own. How'd you like this chapter? I'm not sure anyone is really even reading this story, but I'm still going to update anyway whenever I get inspiration to write.

Thank you to _Heaven91 and dallas laczny_ for following the story.  
>Thank you to <em>Maverick500 and dallas laczny<em> for favoriting the story.  
>And a huge thank you to those who reviewed:<p>

**Maverick500** – Thanks for the review! Hopefully you're still around to be able to read this chapter. I do hope you like it! :)

Thanks to everyone who has read so far!  
>xoxo Julie Jay<p> 


	5. Confusion - Nothing but Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that you'd see one the shows. I DO own Peyton Halliwell.**

_A thank you goes to Dark Goddess013, Starlight - , and DeAdLyJeSs10 for following the story!  
>Another thank you goes to Starlight - for adding to favorite stories!<em>

_Please review!_  
><em>Much Love - Julie Jay<em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on 'That Boy Is A Monster'<em>

_"You have to be careful, Peyton. The demons might have settled down with the attacks, but that doesn't mean they won't attack again." Aunt Piper liked to give this speech over and over again. But before I could inform them about Castiel and the brothers, the angel himself appeared next to Leo. Everyone turned to look at him and Piper groaned. "Now what!" Castiel slightly tilted his head to look at Piper in confusion, and in doing so, forced her to look away._

_"I have some bad news," he said very subtle._

_"Well isn't that a surprise," Paige said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air._

* * *

><p>Pacing back and forth through the cabin, panic was the only present emotion. It had been five minutes since everyone inside the cabin and outside were frozen. Typically the power would wear off – at least that is what Aunt Piper always said. Scratching the back of my neck, a strenuous sigh was let out. It wasn't clear how long I was staying in this new world but I wanted out. Now. "Where the hell did she go?" Dean's voice boomed from the back room, anger and confusion clearly in his tone. Large boots hitting the wooden floor forced my mind to race with many dreadful possibilities of death. Quickly shuffling behind a door, I watched as Dean entered the living room. Stopping in the middle he looked around the small space. Before he could get to me, Sam stepped in my view, blocking Dean. It was then when I realized how tall Sam really was. His back stood inches away from me, allowing my eyes to admire the way it looked in his blue button up shirt.<p>

"Dean seriously, this isn't our Peyton; she's from the year 2010 when we first met her." Like something out of a movie the air grew silence and tension rose. Time seemed to move slow as Dean thought about his brother's words. IT was obvious, even without using my empathy power, that the older brother didn't believe it. But Sam was his little brother and if Sam trusted me then Dean would give it a shot.

"Look man, for the record, I don't like this. I want you to watch her; don't let her out of your sight." His green eyes pierced through me before Dean stomped back to the back room.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

Her eyes shot open, revealing her dark eyes to the world. Sitting up in her bed, she knew something was off. Instantly by her side stood a man, his expression indifferent. The woman's gaze continued forward as her mind traveled. Astral projection was a power not many could accomplish – but she could because of him. The man watched as her mind traveled to places unknown to him. "Pen and paper," the woman demanded, her face emotionless. Immediately receiving what she had asked for, her right hand began scribbling away on the paper.

Watching closely as the woman's drawing became clearer, the man's brow raised. "This is what you're seeing?" he inquired, slightly excited. As the woman came back into her own mind, her gaze snapped up toward the man.

"I don't know how it's possible but I believe my past self is now here with our very own Winchester boys." Looking back down to her drawing, she analyzed her younger self with Sam Winchester in what looked to be a cabin. Lucifer's crooked grin began to grow as he realized one thing and one thing only; past Peyton meant more power.

"We need to find her." The older Peyton averted her gaze to her partner in crime.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

"Is this highly necessary?" After Dean cooled off in his room, Sam and I were surprised to see him stomping out with rope in his hands. At first I didn't think too much about what was happening since Sam was explaining the world he lived in, but as Dean extended the rope toward me things got ugly. With one simple thrust, my small body was lifted and thrown over the man's shoulder. Kicking and punching his back did absolutely nothing to hinder his actions but it was worth a shot.

"You haven't convinced me otherwise, sweetheart. This is one hundred percent necessary." Finishing with the knots, Dean hovered over me as I sat on the floor, my hands tied behind my back. "Until I know you aren't the real Peyton trying to infiltrate my camp, your ass is staying right there." Glaring up at the hunter, my anger increased. All of a sudden Dean cried out in pain, holding his head. As his body dropped to the wooden floor, Sam ran to his brother's side.

"Dean!" The younger brother held onto Dean, confused as to what was going on. IT was then when I realized it was me – my empathy power had intensified along with my ability to freeze time. Immediately changing my emotions, Dean's cry of pain subsided, leaving him breathless.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you are tied up." Getting to his feet, Dean sent a glare my way before limping off, his hand on his head.


End file.
